Question: $ { 0.2\times2 = {?}} $
Answer: ${0}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.2}\times {2}= {0.4}$ ${4}$ ${0}\times {2}= {0}$ ${0}$ $\text{The top number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 1 + 0 = 1 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${0.2\times2 = 0.4} $